Summer Vacation
by HnoC
Summary: The Fuhrer gives Roy and his troops a one week vacation. What happens? Read on and find out! Roy x Ed Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**HnoC: **My very first shonen-ai/yaoi fic. I hope that you guys keep reading on. Hoorah. This is just my first try to do this, so please, don't hate me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the place, train, the military and FullMetal Alchemist or Hagane no Renkinjutsushi.

**Summary:** The Fuhrer gives Roy and his troops a one-week vacation. What happens? Read on and find out! Roy x Ed

**Note:** Please check out the rating. Rated M. This fanfic may contain parts that may wreck your brain.

* * *

**S U M M E R V A C A T I O N**

**Manga: Arakawa Hiromu**

**Fanfic: HnoC (Hagane no Chibi) **

**Chapter 1**

Colonel Roy Mustang slowly waved his small stack of papers towards his face. Summer has finally arrived to Central City. But still, the military still has to wear their thick, heavy, and most of all, hot uniform.

Roy continued to wave his 'fan' towards himself, cold wind blowing to his sweaty face.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was also watching from behind him, but to her, it seemed that the heat was nothing. Riza remained motionless, her firm gaze filling the room.

The Colonel lazily reached for his handkerchief that lay limply on his table and wiped off some sweat from his face.

Roy Mustang is the 'Flame Alchemist', an alchemist that makes fire, meaning heat. But for some reason, the summer's heat was something that Roy can't withstand.

The wooden door in front of him slowly opened and a voice resounded to the room.

"Hello, bastard Colonel." The voice called out. The door finally revealed where the voice come from. It was from Edward Elric, the 'FullMetal Alchemist'.

Except this time, he wasn't wearing the usual long-sleeved black coat with white edges and the red coat. Instead, he was just wearing his black, loose, tank top and his dark green, tight leather pants.

Edward had a small stack of papers in his left hand and placed it on Roy's table, in a throwing manner. The thin stack of paper nearly went flying in the Colonel's room.

Roy ignored this and calmly looked at the Alchemist's golden eyes.

"Here are the fucking reports." Edward stated, nearly in a shouting voice though. Roy's face was covered with Ed's spit but at the same time, Roy felt some of his sweat roll down the side of his face.

"Thank you, FullMetal." Roy's reply made Ed snort disdainfully.

_How polite! _Ed mocked in his thought as someone knocked at the door.

"Falman." Roy's voice ordered. The white-haired officer stood up from his seat and approached the door. He turned the golden knob and he looked through the small space.

Then, he instantly opened the door and stood aside. While the door showed who was beyond the door, everyone stood up and saluted, well, except for Ed.

"Fuhrer, what brings you here?" Roy politely questioned as he brought his right hand to one side and waited for a reply.

Instead, Roy received a white envelope and the Fuhrer just gave away a hearty laugh and a simple smile. "I hope that you and your units will appreciate my small gift." The Fuhrer said.

Everyone exchanged expressions, wondering what the Fuhrer meant.

"Very much appreciated." The Colonel replied and everyone, except Ed, saluted and the Fuhrer turned around and went through the door. He closed the door behind him and the mood finally calmed down.

Then Roy tore off the top part of the white envelope. Everyone waited for what the Colonel has to say while silence reigned.

Then Roy snorted. It was really an unpleasant sound to hear but they saw the Colonel's eyes widen.

Then he laughed; a _stupid, goofy _laugh. Ed got impatient and stole the paper from the Colonel's hands.

He read through it immediately and shouted, "What the fuck!" Everyone flinched at Edward's language but he continued, "Summer Vacation?"

The Colonel's laughter finally diminished as everyone looked at Ed, dumbstruck.

"The Fuhrer has assigned us to a beach for a summer vacation at the duration of one week." Roy finally announced and Ed felt like he is going to laugh his ass off instead.

Roy wiped some more sweat from his face and continued, "Like what it says in the 'order'…" Roy motioned his fingers in a 'quote' sign and sighed, "The people who are going to join are the following."

Roy mentioned all of their names;

**Colonel Roy Mustang**

**First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye**

**Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda**

**Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc**

**Master Sergeant/Sergeant Major Cain Fury**

**Warrant Officer Watteau Farman/Falman**

_And lastly_

**Major Edward Elric**

**(A/N: I got the names and their positions on the official novel of FullMetal Alchemist. Thank you Alexander Smith and Makoto Inoue.)**

"The Fuhrer gave away 8 tickets, thus, the extra ticket goes to FullMetal's younger brother." Roy finished while he kept the paper of direct order and the 8 tickets.

Ed crossed his arms and thought; _We became dogs of the military to accomplish our goal, the Philosopher's Stone. Not waste our time on some vacation._

It seemed that Roy was able to read Ed's thoughts. It was clearly shown on the blonde's face.

"FullMetal." Roy called his second name, like always. His voice broke through Ed's thought and Ed scowled and glared at him.

"Why don't you try settling down?" Roy asked. Ed rolled his gold eyes and harshly replied, "Don't talk as if you know anything." A tint of sarcasm going along with that reply.

Roy grinned and chuckled to himself.

"All of you shall assemble at the Central Station tomorrow at 0700 hours, sharp." Roy announced and Ed left the room.

"Bye, bastard." Ed muttered, it wasn't that clear but Roy understood it. It seemed that he was the only one who heard it since everyone else looked like they didn't hear anything. Roy shrugged it off while Ed sped towards the door and shut it behind him which made an incredibly loud sound.

8888888888888888888888

Ed shut the door behind him harshly and he saw his younger brother standing against the wall.

"Al." Ed said. Al looked at him with his pinkish-white glowing eyes from the armor.

"Yes, brother?"

"We have to pack for tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

The both of them walked through the hallway and Ed replied to his brother's question,

"We're going on a summer vacation."

8888888888888888888888

The sun has risen and it was bright at the Central City train station.

Riza was sitting down at her chair and she looked at her watch. It said;

6:57

Three more minutes until the desired time.

When she looked up from her watch, she saw Ed and Al waving and running towards her direction.

When they arrived to where Riza was, they panted and they asked, "Are we late?"

Riza replied with a slight shake of her head and the three of them waited by the waiting area. Black Hayate was there as well.

Soon enough, the rest finally arrived and the ticket said that the departure time was at 7:30.

And currently, it was 7:15.

They had 15 minutes left until departing time so they had a chance to rest.

Ed greeted all of them, except Riza, with his 'cheerful comments' and of course, Roy received the most.

Instead of them wearing their usual military uniform, they were wearing light casual clothes. As for Ed, he was still wearing his usual, but he himself is still avoiding the unforgiving heat.

"What are we supposed to do when we reach there?" Fury asked. He seemed like a young boy and his black-rimmed glasses gave him a younger feel.

"We're supposed to have fun." Havoc replied, the usual cigarette in his mouth until Breda yelled.

"Oh my God!" Breda shrieked so sudden that it made everyone's stomach jump through their throats. Breda was standing on his chair, fear obviously written on his face. He was pointing at a certain direction, his finger sticking out.

It led to Black Hayate. Everyone sighed. Breda hates dogs.

Breda gave a fearful glare at the cute dog but the dog just merely barked happily at him.

"Brother." Alphonse suddenly said. Ed looked back at him, so did everyone else, seeing that it was s few minutes away from 7:30.

Roy stood up and so did everyone else. He led the way like how a Colonel should.

They soon arrive at the departing area and Roy gave their tickets to the ticket man.

They board the train and sat on the cab that was reserved for them. It was only the 8 of them in the cab and they finally rested more comfortably since their trip will be approximately 2 hours.

It was already 8:30 and the cab was extremely hot. But thank God that they weren't assigned to their military uniforms.

Edward was currently looking out at the landscape that was racing by. He sighed and looked around. Everyone was sleeping, including Al.

Little did Ed know that someone was watching him. Roy was watching him

Actually, Roy was staring at him.

_I'm very positive that there is something wrong with Edward yesterday._ Roy thought to himself while he continued to look at Ed.

Wait a second, _Edward? _Since when did Roy all FullMetal by his first name? He mentally smacked himself and thought to himself, _Calm down Roy. Breath in, breath out_

He saw sweat roll down the side of Ed's face and down to his slender neck.

Then suddenly, Ed turned around and made quick eye contact with Roy. While, Roy instantly looked away.

For some reason, he could feel his cheeks redden. His heart suddenly pounded faster as he realized something.

He's in-love with Edward Elric.

**

* * *

**

**Hnoc:** Hope that you guys liked the first chapter. Okay, chapters will be in day-by-day format. So one chapter, one day. Hope that ain't too long for you guys. And of course, Yaoi will come sooner or later.

Click the magical 'Submit Review' button now! And you'll be able to make the author happy!

**Hagane is steel not FullMetal ladies and gentlemen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HnoC: **I didn't expect that people would actually review this fic of mine. stunned Thank you for the ones who reviewed Here comes Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the place, train, the military and FullMetal Alchemist or Hagane no Renkinjutsushi.

**Summary:** The Fuhrer gives Roy and his troops a one-week vacation. What happens? Read on and find out! Roy x Ed

**Note:** Rated M. Yaoi or Fluff. If you no like, then don't read Have a nice day!

* * *

**S U M M E R V A C A T I O N**

**Manga: Arakawa Hiromu**

**Fanfic: HnoC (Hagane no Chibi)**

**Chapter 2**

The two-hour travel was finally over while Ed stood up and stretched. Roy was just fixing himself while wiping off the sweat from his face. Everyone took their luggage and stepped out of the train.

They walked towards outside the train station and they were greeted by a beautiful sight. The ocean-blue water was sparkling with the sun's light and the beach's sand was white and fine. After a few while of gawking on the sight before them, they were greeted by young beautiful girls.

The young girls placed the necklaces on their necks, dangling gracefully. Alphonse needed to kneel down to let the girl put the necklace on him. Some of the girls were squealing when they saw Roy.

All what Roy did was smile and they squealed in unison. They all drank their welcome drinks and a woman approached them all.

"Welcome to White Paradise. One of the best beaches on Amestris." She said in her bubbly voice. They looked at her and she was dressed in a loose beach outfit. Her wavy brown hair flowed through her shoulders and a beautiful flower was tucked behind her ear.

"May you please show your reservation." She announced. Roy reached in one of his pockets in his pants and picked out the reservation form. He handed it to the woman and she politely thanked the Colonel.

She skimmed through it and folded it neatly and placed it in one of her folders.

"Master Roy Mustang." She called. The same girls whispered something like, 'His name matches him too!'. Ed was just crossing his arms while blushing furiously when some girls were teasing him about his height, hair and how cute he was. While Havoc, Fury, Breda and Falman glared at Ed and thought, _How come you get the ladies, you shrimp!_

"I'll lead you and your companions to your assigned rooms." The woman said and she turned around. "Please follow."

Everyone followed her to their rooms;

Riza had her own room. Havoc, Breda, Fury and Falman complained at first that they were staying in one room. But when they saw their room, it was huge. They complained no more. Roy had his own room. Lastly, Ed and Al were together in one room.

"Have a nice stay at White Paradise." She turned around and left them. Roy faced his troops and he called them.

"You guys can rest until 11:00. But at 12:00, we have to meet each other at the dining area for lunch. Understood?" Everyone, except Ed, nodded and went back to their rooms.

The blonde stared at the raven-haired man for a few while. Then Roy looked back at him. He tried hard not to blush at the cute sight before him.

"You're dismissed, FullMetal." Roy immediately said and turned heels to his room.

Alphonse wondered what was happening and wondered that something happened while he was sleeping in the train. "Is there something wrong between you and the Colonel?" He asked.

Ed shook his head and went to his room. Alphonse followed before him and closed the door behind him.

* * *

When Roy entered his room, he saw that his suitcase was neatly placed aside and the closet was open. Each drawer with his clothing. It was neatly folded and the fragrant aroma danced around him. He picked one top out and removed the one he was currently wearing. He threw it on the bed and wore the new top and laid down on his bed.

Ed's picture remained in his mind for a while, _Why am I thinking like this? _He thought, closing his eyes and straining his ears for an answer. There was no response.

**Today was going to be a long day.**

* * *

"This is great, isn't it Brother?" A high-pitched echoic voice resounded in the room. Alphonse was just sitting down on one of the comfortable beds as he looked at his older brother.

Ed was just currently looking at the window while his left hand was cupping the side of his face. Alphonse's voice broke through Ed's thoughts as he looked at his brother and lamely replied, "…Yeah…"

It was dead obvious that something was bothering Ed. Alphonse did not choose to continue in what he was going to say as Ed continued to be in his world of thoughts.

All Ed did turn his head to the other side and saw the bastard Colonel's fucking face looking at his own. _Okay._ He thought. That was weird and he knew it. Then after that, he instantly looked away.

"Is something bothering you, brother?" Alphonse asked as he looked at the Ed's deep eyes.

Ed looked back at the pink-eyes and lightly smiled. "Nothing."

He took out the silver watch from his leather pocket and examined it. Then he opened it by flicking his thumb on the button and the cover swung back.

_Don't forget 10.OCT.3_ It stated on the back cover while the clock ticked. He saw that it was already 11:15.

He brought his other hand on the watch and closed it with a click. He removed the chain of the silver watch from his belt and placed it on the wooden table. Then he brought his hands to his braid. He slowly removed the band and combed off the tightly bound restrictions with his hand. He bit the clip again and brought his golden hair up into a ponytail. He wrapped the band from his mouth on the pony tail.

He sighed as he stood up and opened the closet. His clothes were nicely arranged and he took one of his ordinary black tops out. "Al, I'll just change. We'll leave this room after a few minutes." Ed carried the top and entered the bathroom.

* * *

"I lost again!" Breda yelled as he threw his cards on the table. The four of them were just playing a nice game of poker.

Havoc laughed in triumph, a cigarette hanging over his mouth while Fury asked how he does it.

Falman was just currently trying to comfort the orange-haired man. Then Havoc started a conversation that easily took everyone's attention, including the sulking Breda.

"You guys might have not noticed that, a while ago, the Colonel and Ed were left outside while we went in. So I spied for a few while." The other three leaned in as Havoc's voice became softer.

"What happened?" Fury asked in curiosity, the interest of the topic blowing him away. Havoc raised one of his finger, as if saying 'No-no, just wait' to Fury.

"Ed was staring at the Colonel while the Colonel was staring back at Ed." Havoc received wide eyes in return and even a few gasps.

Then silence, "The Colonel was sweating while the seconds ticked and he instantly looked away. But I saw his face turn pink." Then that hit the jackpot.

"So you're saying that the Colonel likes… likes-" Breda started. But Havoc instantly cut in, "We'll know soon."

* * *

Roy opened his eyes slowly to see the blank ceiling look down on him again. He was trying to sleep and keep his mind off of everything. But that didn't seem to work.

He moved his body to one side on the bed and tried to sleep. That didn't work, so he moved to the other side. Didn't work as well. Then he laid on his back and looked up. He closed his eyes again and he saw Ed's face glaring at him.

"_Hey, bastard Colonel."_ Ed's voice echoed in Roy's mind. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside.

11:45

He slowly sat up and placed a hand on his temples. He massaged it as he felt a headache coming up. Then he stood up, not forgetting that he has to be the first one to be there. He brushed his hair down with his hand and took his room key as he went out of the door.

* * *

"Al. Let's go before that bastard Colonel goes another round of his sarcastic comments." Ed's voice called as Alphonse followed behind him and took the room key and politely handed it to his older brother.

Ed turned the knob as he saw someone that he wasn't expecting.

_Fuck, it's that bastard Colonel again. _Ed thought in his mind as he locked eyes with the older man. He instantly broke the eye contact and looked away as he started to walk to the dining area.

* * *

"Table for 8, please." Roy smoothly said to the dining personnel as she blushed at the sight of the handsome man before her. She nervously nodded and led the three of them to their table.

It was a rectangular wooden table with complete, neat furnish. It shined with the sun's glow and it was nicely arranged. There were 3 seats on each side and 1 on the small sides. Roy sat on one of those 2 chairs on the small side as Ed decided to sit **very far away **from the Colonel, which is only the other side.

Al sat on Ed's right while Ed drank his glass of water. Roy was uncomfortably looking at Ed as he tried to look away but that would be too obvious. He thought Ed as… cute. Whenever he replied to Roy's sarcastic reactions, he found it cute.

But then, "Hey Colonel!" A low voice called out. It was Havoc, Fury, Falman, Breda, and lastly, Riza. Breda seemed relieved that Black Hayate was nowhere to be found.

Havoc's voice broke through Roy's thoughts as the rest of the gang sat down. Riza sat on the left side of Roy and Falman sat between Riza and Alphonse. Havoc was on the right side of Roy, then Fury, then Breda.

"You guys are late, you know that." Roy's voice started. Havoc scratched the back of his head, and replied, "We just had a little **talk **back there." It seemed that the word "talk" was stressed out.

Then Havoc looked at everyone and Ed watched. He mouthed something out, "Plan in-progress."

Ed felt that something was going to happen. He'll just have to wait and see.

Little did Roy and Ed know that the plan was for the two of them.

* * *

Lunch turned out pleasant. The food, the atmosphere and the convenience was superb. The clatter of spoons, forks, and knives resounded through their ears like music. But that ended for Roy and Ed when Havoc and Breda _accidentally_ bumped their glasses of water and it spilled over them, **at the same time.**

"Fuck!" Ed shouted as he instantly stood up and the drops of water continued to drip on the floor. Roy did the same thing except, he didn't swear but then,

"**HAVOC!**" Roy roared. "**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**" He sternly glared at Havoc's blue eyes and some personnel came running to their direction.

"It was an accident, Colonel." Havoc replied, as if he didn't do anything. Roy sighed.

Ed was already in the restroom but no one noticed. "I'll just wipe this off in the restroom." Roy calmly said to the personnel. He walked in to the restroom, not knowing that Ed was in it.

* * *

_This is so not my fucking day. _Ed thought as he removed his black top and went to the fancy-looking sink and forcefully twisted it, making the excess water drip down. Until he saw the door of the restroom open and his eyes widened more to see Roy come in.

Roy was quite surprised to see Ed in the bathroom, without his top on. Then Ed glared at him.

"What do you want?" Ed harshly said as he continued to twist his top, some water droplets hitting the bottom of the sink. Roy just took some tissue and wiped off the wetness from his long-sleeved top.

Ed was done with his and laid it out on the desk nearby. He then swiftly brought his hands together and laid his hand flat on the black top. A flash of blue light appeared and the creases were gone. He wore it again, as if brand new.

Roy watched, in amazement. The blonde is a genius. Then the young alchemist continued to look away from him.

"Do you want me to fix yours as well?" Ed asked as Roy looked at him in disbelief. Then Roy noticed a light blush rising from his cheeks. Roy felt a light smile appear on his lips.

"Of course." Roy replied. Ed then faced his direction and he drew his hands together once again and lightly placed his hands flat on Roy's wet top.

**(A/N: Meep! A.k.a. Stomach. But no human transmutation. -)**

A flash of blue light covered the rest room and Roy felt that his wrapped by another piece of clothing. He squinted at the blue light and he felt the reaction to be finished. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ed looking up at him with a cute, angry, blushing face.

"You know what? You look cute when you do that, FullMetal." Roy said, not knowing that those words came out of his mouth. Ed's blush deepened even more as Roy cupped the side of his face with his hand and slowly closed the gap between the two if them.

Roy brushed his lips over the younger ones. As he felt a small force, slightly pushing him away.

"What was that for…" Ed whispered as he lightly touched his lips with his fingers.

Roy saw that Ed was blushing furiously since he could see that his face was burning red. He then smirked down at him and whispered something, making his hot breath bush up to his ear, "Thank you, FullMetal." The breath sent chills down Ed's spine as he looked away, blush never fading as he crossed his arms and gruffly walked out of the door.

Before he left, "You better come, too. Or everyone will think something _bad _happened." Ed's demanding voice returned again as Roy smiled at the alchemist and Ed looked away.

"…Bastard Colonel." Ed muttered as he closed the bathroom door behind him with a loud shut. Roy was smiling and he chuckled lightly. He went out of the door to see the rest of the gang look up at him, except for Ed. He was still poking his food while his bangs were covering his face.

* * *

After lunch, the sun was still high up in the sky and the skies were crystal blue, fluffy clouds floating up like cottons.

Before everyone left the dining area, Roy made another announcement.

"You can do whatever you want for the remaining hours, until 7:00 pm. Sharp." Roy's voice struck through their minds as Alphonse felt a little bothered with his older brother.

Everyone returned to their rooms and settled down, while moving on with the day.

* * *

"Did you see the face on Edward's face? It was priceless!" Havoc roared in the room as all of them gave a hearty laugh. Tears started to form on the corner of their eyes as they bursted into more boisterous laughter.

"Don't forget the Colonel's face! It seemed that our plan is working!" Breda replied and another round of laughter resounded in the big room.

Then they quieted down, their laughter turning into giggles and chuckles. "So, what if… the both of them are really gay?" Then the whole room went silent.

They didn't actually know what to answer to that question. Then Havoc answered it. "We'll have to keep it to ourselves; it will be embarrassing to the rest. But not for us since, we knew the Colonel for so long."

The tension built up in the room while another round of silence came.

"**They need each other."**

* * *

"Brother, is there something bothering you? I have been noticing something weird about you today." Alphonse said as Edward was changing after having a nice bath. He was still wearing his usual leather pants and black top.

"What made you think that?" Ed asked in reply as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Well, you were blushing when you came out of the restroom with the Colonel." Alphonse hit the point of the conversation and Ed didn't chose to reply.

"Brother…"

"I won't tell you. At least not now."

"But…"

"No buts, Al. No buts."

That ended their conversation as Alphonse sighed in defeat. His older brother is stubborn like always.

Ed pulled his hair up into a ponytail again and said, "I'll go out, Al. Wanna come?"

"No. I'll just stay here." Ed shrugged it off and went outside. "I'll be back before dinner."

* * *

**HnoC: **Well, about my plan to do the 1 day-1 chapter thing. I give up. Too long to write though. Lol. Hope that you guys liked the second chapter Hits are appreciated.

Love you people who comment!

**FMA still not mine. If it was, Roy Ed should have been more _visible _than evar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HnoC: **Well, here's the continuation of Chapter 2. Lol. I hope that you guys are having a nice time reading this Thank you very much for the people who actually read this and reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the place, train, the military and FullMetal Alchemist or Hagane no Renkinjutsushi.

**Summary:** The Fuhrer gives Roy and his troops a one-week vacation. What happens? Read on and find out! Roy x Ed

**Note:** Rated M. Yaoi or Fluff. If you no like, then don't read Have a nice day!

* * *

**S U M M E R V A C A T I O N**

**Manga: Arakawa Hiromu**

**Fanfic: HnoC (Hagane no Chibi)**

**Chapter 3**

Ed went out of the room door as Alphonse was inside. Then he was greeted by 4 happy faces. Then he greeted back with a grin, making a blow of sarcastic comments. They all laughed happily.

"Where are you going, Edward-san?" Fury asked as Edward looked up at him. Ed shrugged and answered, "I'm just cooling my mind off by having a nice walk."

Then Havoc placed one of his arms around Ed's neck in a throwing manner, making Ed nearly choke at the strength.

"So… Ed." He said and a thread of suspicion sewed through Ed's ears. Everyone was looking at Ed and he glared.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Ed scowled at them and removed Havoc's arm from his neck. He fixed his ponytail again, making it look newly clipped again.

He looked back at them and they had faces of curiosity on their faces. Ed was currently wondering, _What's up with them? _

"Ed." Havoc called him. "Do you like the Colonel?" Havoc directly said and a quick blush appeared on his cheeks. He instantly looked away, trying to hide the blush and replied, "Why the fuck should I? He's sarcastic. He always tea-"

"Then why are you blushing?" Fury asked, while poking Ed's side. A vein bulged on Ed's head. Showing a sign of annoyance he brought his hand aside, trying to hit Fury but was then stopped when a firm took a tight grip on his wrist.

* * *

_Stupid Roy, stupid Roy. You really are a bastard. _Roy thought to himself while hitting his head on the smooth, painted cement wall. Pain struck him again as he hit his head again. He groaned and sighed as he heard an all-known familiar voice from the door.

"What the fuck do you guys want?"

His eyes widened as he recognized that voice. Then he thought of what the voice said. He quickly opened his room door and he saw Falman, Fury, Breda, and Havoc crowding over Ed.

"Why the fuck should I? He's sarcastic. He always tea-" Then Ed was cut in by Fury.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Roy walked to where he was noticing a vein bulging out of Ed's face. Then he read the alchemist's next actions. Before Ed was going to hit Fury, he came just in time to let hold of his wrist.

* * *

Ed turned around trying to see who stopped him. He felt that he wanted to kill someone. He wanted to kill the person who stopped him. Then his eyes locked with his superior. The blush on his face reddened more as he tried to make Roy let go off his wrist.

Roy didn't let go. He kept a firm grip as Ed was clawing off Roy's hand.

"Let go of me!" Ed yelled and glared at Roy. Roy just let go of Ed's automail limply. Ed glared at the rest and finally, he gave a long, glare at the superior before him.

Ed huffed gruffly as he turned and walked out.

"Colonel…" Havoc started while Roy sighed. He turned to all of them, his strict midnight-black eyes staring at each of theirs.

The Colonel didn't reply but he returned to his room, closing the door behind him softly.

The four were left in the hallway, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"Ah… I wonder what is taking Brother too long…" Alphonse wondered out loud while he was just sitting down with everyone else at the dining table.

"It's a good thing the Colonel left us the dining tickets or else we'll die in waiting." Havoc tried to remove the worry from Alphonse.

The two ends of the table were empty, supposedly Roy and Ed's seat.

"Colonel said that he needed to go somewhere important." Riza informed everyone. "Let's just wait until Edward comes back from finding him."

* * *

Edward was grumbling to himself. _Why am I the one who's supposed to find the bastard?_

He sighed as some of the white sand was on his boots. He was walking through the edges of the beach, the ocean rising up every time. The wave's music was pleasant to the ears, but noise to the fuming, young alchemist.

He kicked another round of sand, making it scatter all over the place. Then he heard some girls giggle loudly from one direction. He stopped and looked at the direction.

They were the same girls that welcomed them when they first came. They were all in one small wine stand looking at a figure while sighing. He squinted to see the figure and he easily recognized the dark, low voice that came afterwards.

He grumpily walked over there and looked to see that Roy was drunk. There was a strong liquor standing beside the glass he was drinking from. Ed's eyes widened in annoyance as he calmly tried to walk over to the Colonel.

"What are you doing?" Ed calmly said, anger obviously flowing with those words.

Roy looked at him with his stupid face and replied, "Isn't it obvious FullMetal?" He said as he giggled and hiccupped.

_He's drunk, all right. _Ed thought as he grabbed the older man's hand and pulled him. Roy wobbly stood up as the girls behind them were saying "Goodbye, Roy-sama!" or something like that.

"Do you know that you made everyone wait?" Ed harshly asked, pulling the man's hand behind him. Roy noticed that they were holding hands, not letting go.

Then the effect of the strong liquor took place. Roy felt sleep take over him as his face was still red and Ed felt the falling weight of the Colonel before him. The hand that he was holding so tightly a while ago slipped off his own as he turned around, seeing a sleeping Colonel on his feet.

* * *

After much swearing and cussing. Ed lifted Roy with all his strength. Thank you to his automail, he would have already fainted in the weight and just dragged the Colonel from the floor.

Roy's head was resting on Ed's right shoulder while he arms were down, laying limply on the air. Roy's whole body was on top of Ed's while Ed carried his legs, high enough that it wasn't dragging on the floor.

_Stupid Colonel. _Ed thought as he continued to walk. It was quite a distance from where their hotel was. Roy's breath was brushing against his neck, Ed could smell the strong liquor from him.

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk, the weight gaining on him. After a hundred or more steps, he finally reached the dining area.

* * *

"Brother!" Alphonse called as he saw his brother come back. The rest looked at the direction where Ed was. Breda nudged Havoc's side as the both started to snicker at the sight.

"I'm just going to bring him back to his room." Ed said, as he continued to walk to the Colonel's room. When he reached it, he used his hand to turn the knob and see that it was locked.

Ed cursed as he reached back to Roy's pocket. He finally reached for the key and grasped his prize. He inserted it into the keyhole and turned it. The door opened at a cold lighted place. He entered and closed the door behind him with a soft push from one of his boots.

He located the bed and sat down as he slowly let go of Roy sitting on the bed. He lightly pushed him while his other hand was behind his head. Then pulled him up to his pillows.

Finally, he fixed up everything else and he was supposed to leave already, his stomach was already grumbling in hunger. He walked away from Roy but then stopped by a firm grip.

"Stay." Roy's voice started. Ed turned around to see Roy looking weakly at him. "But I want to eat. And you made me do all of this!" Ed replied back, not yelling since Roy had enough of the day.

"I'm hungry too you know, FullMetal." Roy informed Ed as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "So why don't you stand up from there and get your own food?" Ed was annoyed now. He was hungry. But then the next words struck Ed in disbelief.

"Can you get food for me? You can eat here as well."

Ed didn't say anymore to that. He stopped, staring at the drunk Colonel before him, looking weak.

"Fine." Ed muttered at his superior. He can't do that much to the man staring weakly at him since it made him fell guilty.

Ed left the room and went back to the dining area where everyone else was, eating and chatting at the table. When Ed arrived, Havoc stopped to stare at the blonde.

* * *

"So Ed." Havoc started. "How did it go?"

Ed ignored the question as he took one plate and filled it with food. He looked back at Al and said, "I might not be sleeping in our room tonight, Al." Everyone looked shocked at Ed as he turned around, leaving everyone at the state of shock.

"What?" The 4 boys said in unison. Ed ignored this and entered the Colonel's room.

_**WHY ME!** _Ed thought as he turned the knob open and entered, greeted by a sitting Colonel. Looking up at him while smiling.

* * *

"Alphonse. Did Edward tell you anything lately?" Breda asked. The armor looked at them and shook his head.

"Actually, I've been asking brother if there was something bothering him lately, but then, he said no." Alphonse replied as he looked down at his empty plate. Unfortunately, he can't eat but he needed to be at least with someone to talk to.

Riza stood up from her seat. "I'll be back in my room. Thank you for joining me." With that, she turned heels and left, going to her room.

It was only the 4 mischievous men and the younger Elric brother left in the dining room.

* * *

Ed fed himself the half of the plate when he other half, he fed it to Roy. At first, Roy threw his head away until Ed sighed and said, "I'll stay here until tomorrow, if that's what you like."

Roy's eyes glowed in surprised as he sat up and ate the food on the silver spoon. He groaned as he thanked Ed again while Ed was blushing furiously at the sight of the man before him.

"FullMetal? Are you blushing?" Ed instantly glared at him and forced the food into his mouth. With that last bite, he placed the plate, spoons, knives and forks on the table. He took out a tissue and leaned on Roy. Roy's eyes widened while Ed wiped off the excess food dirt on Roy's face with a tissue.

Roy held the alchemist's wrist, to be more surprised that Ed didn't move away. He looked into his blushing face and smiled. "Is something wrong, Edward?"

Ed looked into his eyes, surprised to call him by his first name.

Roy used his other hand to pick the tissue out of his hand and let go of his wrist. Ed blushed even more. He had to spend one night with his superior, and he was starting to respect him.

"Colonel…" Ed whispered as he looked away. "Look at me, Edward." Roy called. Ed did as he was told and was greeted by a soft kiss. This time, he didn't push him away. This time, he wrapped his arms around the Colonel's neck as he deepened the kiss.

After the two ran out of breath, they break apart as Ed fell into the Colonel's arms. They were both lying down on the bed, Ed snuggling near Roy while Roy combed his hair through the blonde's hair. He planted a soft kiss in the short alchemist as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**HnoC: **Yes, yes. No Yaoi this time. s**hakes head** You guys don't expect Yaoi goodness on the first day right? Just more fluff. Nyao. Me love fluff. **smiles**

I hope that you guys continue to review this. And yes, to the people who actually read and reviewed, **thank you! **For those who didn't, **grrrr.**

Chapter 4 may come around a few more days since school in our place in nearly starting. See you guys soon!

**FMA is not mine. To answer everyone's questions. Hagane is steel. Haganeno or Hagane no is literally "of steel". "No" is a particle giving possession or description. Lol. Want more Japanese lesson? Read on! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HnoC: **Wow. I haven't been updating for such a long time and I am starting to miss Fanfiction. Since I got a good amount of reviews and our tests are finally over, I guess I have to continue the week of RoyEd-ness. Have fun everybody.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the place, train, the military and FullMetal Alchemist or Hagane no Renkinjutsushi.

**Summary:** The Fuhrer gives Roy and his troops a one-week vacation. What happens? Read on and find out! Roy x Ed

**Note:** Please check out the rating. Rated M. This fanfic may contain parts that may wreck your brain.

**PS: Thank you!**

**SUMMER VACATION**

**Manga: Arakawa Hiromu**

**Fanfic: HnoC (Hagane no Chibi)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Roy gave a low groan. His felt like he wanted to vomit since his head feels like its spinning and spinning like a top. His body felt extremely heavy and he tried to remember what happened last night.

Oh yeah. He was drinking in a small bar and talked to beautiful women there and…

And…

'_What happened after that?' _Roy thought, eyes still closed and felt that he was on bed. Until he remembered the color golden yellow in his last night's events.

**FullMetal. **Then he quickly opened his eyes as he instantly sat up. But then pained echoed in his head once again as he cringed and fell back on his pillow.

_KNOCK._

Then silence.

_BANG! BANG!_

Roy looked over to the door and groaned out, "What?" He received a grunt and a snort from the other side of the door until the door knob turn and opened. It revealed the short alchemist with a frown and a blush on the face.

* * *

'_Stupid bastard.' _Ed thought to himself when he sat up on the bed. He touched his lips with his flesh hand and a streak of pink appeared on his face. He looked at the Colonel's sleeping face and thought, _'With a stupid face too.' _He stood up slowly, not letting the sleeping Colonel wake up.

He walked over the mirror with soft steps and took the brush that was lying lifelessly on the table. He let the brush fix his hair by bringing it downwards his hair, fixing all the left out golden strands.

Ed brought his hair back into a ponytail and tied it with the clip that was previously in his mouth. Then he walked towards the door with soft steps and held the knob.

Before turning it, he looked back at the raven-haired man sleeping peacefully.

"Good night, stupid Colonel." The blonde said as he left the room and went back to his own room and slept with his younger brother.

* * *

"Good lord you're awake." Ed said as he walked towards Roy's direction and took the plates the he left the previous night.

He looked at the half-lidded eyes of the sleepy Colonel and said, "You look like shit, you know that?" Roy gave a low laugh from the blonde's comment and replied sarcastically, "_Thanks_." Roy slowly sat up while is hands were at his temples, rubbing the pain off. Ed looked at the Colonel and stayed still.

"You do know that it's 9 in the morning, right?" Roy looked at the alchemist, the previous blush still remaining on his face. Ed looked back, fighting the blush but failed. Not forgetting what just happened the previous night. He didn't want to bring up that topic.

"Yeah." Roy smoothly replied. "I'll be in the dining at 10." He smiled at Ed while Ed gasped and quickly turned around. He hastily left the room and closed the door behind with a loud shut.

* * *

"What do you think happened to the two _lovers_, eh?" The tobacco-man started when he blew out gray smoke from his mouth. Fury looked up from his hand which was filled with various cards. Falman was currently writing down in his notebook but his attention was taken by Havoc.

"Why are you keeping an eye on them anyway?" Breda replied, eyes still attached to his hand which was filled with various cards as well. "Why not?" Havoc replied, holding the cigarette with his hand and tapping the excess ash from it, falling to the ashtray.

The room fell silent and there was a streak of smoke from Havoc's cigarette.

"I guess we can't do anything about it, right?" Fury asked while carefully picking out his cards one by one.

"What happens if First Lieutenant knows about this?" Falman suddenly asked, continuing to write on his notebook.

Havoc's cigarette fell down from his mouth, at the same time, Breda and Fury let go of their cards. "Who are you kidding?!" Havoc shouted.

After that, continuous knockings originated from the door.

* * *

Ed closed the door with a loud shut. He didn't care even though he disturbed the nearby rooms. It was already 9:05 and he wasn't in a good mood.

"**Stupid bastard!**" Ed yelled at the door and kicked it. He was going to turn around until the door suddenly opened revealing Roy in a fixed state, smirking down at the blonde alchemist. "**What?!**" Ed yelled once more while Roy replied, "You're a noisy little puppy aren't you?"

With that, he leaned down and kissed the fuming alchemist on the forehead and pulled back.

"Tell the rest that we'll be in the dining at 10, okay?" Roy winked down at the currently blushing alchemist and softly closed the door in front of him. Ed snapped back into reality and wiped off the sweat that was rolling down from the side of his face. He stomped to the room of the mischievous four.

* * *

Breda stood up and walked towards the door. He peeped into the small hole and saw Ed waiting outside with plates in hand.

"Guys, it's _Edward_."

Another round of gasps took place while the other three gathered at the door. They gulped as Breda opened the door. Ed was there, a lame look on his face. He looked up at the four while the four were cringing at his blank stare.

"Colonel said that we'll eat in the dining at 10. Just be there. That's all."

The 5 of them continue to stare at each other as a feeling of annoyance stroke one of Ed's veins. "What. Is there dirt on my face or something?"

The four looked at the short superior and they shook their heads. "Before I forget, tell First Lieutenant as well." Ed finished his report and turned around while walking to the dining area to return the plates.

* * *

"Nii-san." A small voice called out from the metal armor that was standing in front of the bathroom door. The door slowly opened and the sound of the shower resounded from the door. "Yeah?" Ed called, his head peeping out from the door looking at his younger brother.

"Just saying that it's nearly 10." Al replied while Ed nodded and closed the door again. The armor walked back to his bed and sat down.

* * *

Ed looked up at the shower and greeted it with a lousy face. He already started his day with a bad mood and felt that as if, the whole day is already ruined.

Droplets of water stroke his face repeatedly as Ed drove his hands down his wet blonde hair. The water flowed down his built body as it glows in the light. A light fog filled the air and it seems that the temperature started to rise. The scene of what happened last night appeared in the blonde alchemist's head as he gasped and blushed. Why was he thinking of this now?

Water continued to flow over his face and his entire body. Ed breathed in and out as he looked down to the wet floor while water ran to the drain. He closed his eyes, feeling the rhythmic beating of the showering water on his head.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

Despite of what happened, there is always Equivalent Exchange, right?

* * *

All of them were in the dining room and unlike yesterday, there was no screaming, falling glasses with water and no fuming alchemist. It was rather peaceful. Ed noticed that there was no plan _undergoing_. But, they were still at the same places that all of them were yesterday.

Ed looked up from his food; eggs, bacon, bread and fruits, and saw the raven-haired man currently taking a bite out of his food. The blonde did the same with his own as he fell silent.

"Brother?" Alphonse called his name. "Something wrong?" He asked with concern, pink glowing eyes continuing to show from the armor. Ed looked up with his own eyes of different color and reassured him with his reply, "Nope. Nothing's wrong."

* * *

Right now, Roy stared at the short alchemist at the other end of the table with the corner of his eye. His eyes grew into thin slits, even though he IS from Xing.

He took another quick bite from his fork which had a piece of the egg.

Currently, it was 10:36 already when Roy looked back at the clock. He coughed and that took everyone's attention.

* * *

Everyone looked at the Colonel, he was wiping off the dirt of his mouth as he laid down his handkerchief.

"Later, we will have 'Island Hopping'." He said uneasily, doing quotation movements with his fingers. Everyone was wondering what was _Island Hopping_ since it is their first time going to a beach and have fun.

So the Colonel continued, "So prepare your clothes which you can use to swim with and bring anything that you need to bring. Lastly, we'll all assemble at the Section 1." He pointed at the right indicating where it was.

"At 11:15." He finished as he left the table and after 5 minutes, everyone followed.

And the people who were left on the table were the Elric brothers.

"Al." The blonde called out, taking the last bite out of his bacon. "Yes, brother?"

"I can't **exactly**, swim." He whispered. Well, Ed did know how to swim but the only thing that he was worrying about was his automail. It wasn't supposed to be wet or else it would rust and he won't be able to use it.

Al, in return, understood since he himself is a huge hunk of metal. "I think that the Colonel knows what he is doing, right?"

The older Elric looked up at the reply and looked at his younger brother.

"Don't worry. I understand." The younger one finished off the conversation.

With that, the two Elric brothers left the table and walked off to their room.

* * *

"It's already 11:20 and they are not here yet." Riza said as she looked at her watch. Everyone was currently sitting down on a boat, a white motor boat. It boasted the power of its own engine, sending the beauty floating on top of the water.

Everyone was wearing their swim suits since it was a sunny day and the sun was high up in the sky.

Riza was wearing a two piece with a turtle neck sleeveless purple top and a pair of camouflage designed shorts, along with her was Black Hayate with a goggle ready on this black eyes. Breda was currently on one corner with a summer designed polo top and so does everyone else.

Since the boat was enough for only 15 people, there were two lengthwise seats, parallel and facing each other. Roy was currently at the edge of one of the two lengthwise seats, staring at the blank Section 1. It was filled with fine, pure white sand and the wind blew a comfortable breeze.

He was at his moment of serenity but that was ruined when sand suddenly went on his face.

"Sorry!" An all-known voice yelled as the boat suddenly rocked as two brothers entered the boat and took their seats. Unfortunately, Al was a little bit too tall for the ceiling of the boat. So he sat down at the space between the two lengthwise seats.

Ed sat at the only free space given which was the other lengthwise seat…

Alone with. THE. COLONEL.

He soon noticed that the rest of the troop was sitting at the other side of the seats and it was only him and the raven-haired man left.

* * *

Roy wiped off the sand on his face as he was going to turn around to start another rounded of teasing to the short blonde alchemist.

But then he stopped all his plans once seeing the blonde's smile and what he was wearing.

Ed was wearing swimming trunks which were red with white sides. He was currently apologizing to the angry mob which were beside Riza. He smiled and chuckled at them.

Roy himself was smiling as he continued to look at the young alchemist. He thought that he looked cute. Well, he did. Especially when he gets mad.

After a few minutes of arguments, someone entered and stopped their_ war_.

"Master Mustang, we will depart for the Island Hopping." It was another girl with beautiful brown hair and clothes that matched the season. In fact, she looked so attractive that the four men; Breda, Fury, Falman and Havoc, stared at her and asked for her name.

The powerful engine of the white sleek boat roared to life as it send waves to the calm ocean.

* * *

**HnoC: **I know. No love, right? Not now because I have to freshen up my brain so hopefully, this continues! I would appreciate if you guys review, k? Thanks for reading!

**Japanese lessons delayed for now. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HnoC: **Ohmyfucknuts. I updated! I fucking updated! **gets shot**

I am horribly sorry for the long time delay but I'm still shocked that people are still watching this. Ahaha. My dream of reaching 50 reviews seem so far away and I'm not the 5th chapter. I'm not a review whore or anything but I really want more people to read this and tell me what they think about it. I'm not sure of Beta Readers, I've never had one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the place, train, the military and FullMetal Alchemist or Hagane no Renkinjutsushi.

**Summary:** The Fuhrer gives Roy and his troops a one-week vacation. What happens? Read on and find out! Roy x Ed

**Note:** Oh no! An update! This means, things that I may have forgotten. Also, it's not that I hate Riza Hawkeye. I love her so much but RoyEd still wins in my heart.

* * *

**S U M M E R V A C A T I O N**

Manga: Arakawa Hiromu

Fanfic: HnoC (Hagane no Chibi)

**Chapter 5**

While the white ferry was running through the glittering sea, Havoc and Breda were too busy releasing vomit into Hawaiian themed buckets, at them same time, Falman and Fury were busy patting their back.

It was definitely seasick, all right.

At that moment, only Roy and Riza were left on the seats. If you're wondering where Edward and Alphonse can be, they are both on the View Deck, busy wasting their energy on staring at the water along with provoking the birds by waving their arms with closed fists up and down. The older blonde underestimated the birds of Amestris and got

attacked by these wonderful birds.

"Al! Where did these- these birds come--- AGGGGHHH!", Ed continued to flail his arms wildly while Al tried helping by shooing the birds away with his huge metal arms. Soon

enough, the birds flew off, giving up and left the two siblings alone.

Meanwhile, with our dear 29-year old Colonel was alone with his sick comrades, the blonde Lieutenant sat beside the Colonel with Black Hayate following behind her.

"This place is very refreshing, don't you think Colonel?" Riza started the conversation and at the same time tucking her hair behind her ear with such sophistication and looked into the Colonel's dark eyes. This though, took Havoc's attention as he gave an eye and an ear to the conversation between the supposedly, two lovebirds.

"Ah yes." Roy said in reply while carrying a smile on his face. "It is indeed." But being honest, it was quite rare to see Riza in an outfit like. _That._ So, our dear raven haired man can't help but look at her body. Roy was a guy after all.

Soon, metal footsteps came from the stairs and several swearing of a certain annoyed teen. "It's also your fault too, brother." Comes an echoic voice from the stairs. Everyone's eyes were glued to the, as if they are waiting for something scary to pop out. "But they were attacking me! I didn't do anything." Came out an annoyed voice and soon enough, their figures soon appeared from the door.

Ed was indeed, annoyed. His golden locks were, as what we all know, scattered and messy since his hair was tied up in a high ponytail. He clenched his metal fist and started to vibrate vigorously. "Oh, just wait you birds. **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!**", as if a man in agony Al just felt uncomfortable with the unnecessary attention his older brother was getting.

Then a low chuckle was heard. From the corner of Ed's eye, he met with black ones. It was from the Colonel who seemed pretty amused at the sight. "You look**exactly** like a _bird's nest_, FullMetal." He chuckled once more, but louder and much more sarcasm. The young alchemist merely sat on the bench, with an angry pout on his face, beside the Lieutenant and Al just followed beside him. "Shut up, Colonel Shithead." And Roy just gave another chuckle.

* * *

"Master Mustang. We have arrived to our first destination." Their tour guide dressed in a Hawaiian-like outfit appeared with a soft smile on her face and she bowed off. Soon, enough, the vomiting stopped as soon as they're given anti-dizzy candy. The four mischief makers started to poke their heads outside of the window and can't help but awe at how beautiful their destination was. 

The white ferry's engine soon died down as they all look out at their windows and saw the clear blue sea. They can see the white sand below it and.

"Brother! Look, there are fishes!" The younger one's voice echoed and the older one immediately responded by looking beside him. "Yep, there sure are!"

"You can catch these fishes and we can eat them for lunch if you would all like." The brown haired assistant announced with her bubbly voice. The four men who were busy vomiting a moment ago, blasted to their assistant and started flirting by raising their hands high up and shouting at unison, "**WE WOULD WANT THEM FOR LUNCH!**" And with that, they ran off, for some reason, they had fishing supplies with them.

"Oh dear, well, boys will be boys." The assistant commented and Ed gave a small snort at that with a sour look at his face and jumped off the ferry, landing onto the sand while his younger brother following from behind him.

Riza gave a small smile and looked up at the man who was standing behind him, "Shall we go, Colonel?" This sentence struck Roy's magical flirting skills and gave a cool reply, "Don't call me Colonel, Riza." The young blonde woman gave a smile and went down the steps carefully, with Roy helping her from behind.

* * *

"Brother, is something wrong?" 

"No, Al. Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel well."

"Oh, ok. Just tell me if you need me, I'll just gather fish."

"…"

The living armor gave a sigh and stood up, walking off to where Falman, Fury, Havoc and Breda were collecting fish.

At the same time, our blonde alchemist was feeling down. He was hugging his knees, one metal and one flesh, close to him and looked at the sight before him. He didn't know how or why he was feeling down but he was certain about something, it didn't feel good.

Ever since they arrived at their first island (they're at their third island now), he started to feel down at the sight before him. It was the Bastard Colonel and the Lieutenant holding hands while walking along the shore of the beach. Why was he having that painful feeling at the back of his chest? He wanted it to go away. Now. But to no avail, it continued to remain. The blonde was starting the feel tired and weary. But an Elric has his own ways to have fun.

**(A/N: It's not what you think of. Whatever it may be.)**

* * *

"_I miss him."_ A voice resounded in his head. _"And I'm an idiot that way."_ The Colonel started to doze off while walking along the shore with entwined hands of a beautiful blonde woman who, indeed, carried a beautiful figure and very dazzling hazel eyes. 

"What's wrong Roy?" Riza called out bringing Roy back to reality and gave a fake smile to the woman with him. While the lieutenant was looking at the waves of the ocean that was reaching up to her legs, Roy took the chance of looking to where his small 'lover' was. The view pained him. Ed's younger brother wasn't even there anymore, he was completely alone and it's as if he's crying. But he can't do anything at this situation, for it was his time for Riza.

Soon enough, he noticed that the short alchemist started to dart towards the water.

"What in the world is he thinking?!" He shouted and ran towards the direction leaving Riza with a shocked look on her face and wondering what is happening.

* * *

"_Oh well."_ The blonde thought to himself, at the same time, running towards the shore of the beach and jumping, soon enough, landing into the ocean. He needed to cool down his head for he was starting to think about many things. It wasn't very deep in that area, it was pretty shallow. His head busted out of the surface of the ocean while gasping for air. 

"FullMetal! What in the name of Amestris are **YOU **DOING THERE?" Came a panicked voice that made Ed turn around to where the voice came from. But when he was about to see the Colonel's face, he felt himself being lifted up. His vision turned around so quickly that he couldn't stop to see what in the world was happening. And why was the Colonel running like a mad man towards him anyway? Did he do something wrong again?

Soon, the spinning stopped and Ed opened his golden eyes and met with lacquer black ones. He was carried, bridal style by this certain man while the event was still processing into Ed's brain.

"Wh-wha…?" Ed started but he stuttered with the sudden shock on his face while the complete opposite was on the Colonel's face. The Colonel was merely smiling, a warm smile and for some reason, the raven-haired man gave a painful roar as he started to walk, limply, towards shore.

"C-colonel?! What's wrong?" Once they both reached the shoreline, the black haired man laid the blonde one down to the sand as he sat on the sandy floor and cringed as he uncovered a now swollen area on his leg.

The assistant soon came and several people wearing white with first aid kits in their hands rushed and examined the red area of the Colonel's leg. Ed, at this moment, was feeling very uneasy. _"This is my fault."_ He thought to himself, repeatedly as he slowly backed off with trembling steps.

"Good, it's just a jellyfish sting. Some Calamondin juice can do the trick. A lot of visitors get these. Don't worry; it's not going to kill you. Okay, wait. This might sting a bi-" The medic was cut off before he was done with his sentence, at the same time, Ed didn't allow the medic to touch the Colonel's body. His automail arm was blocking the white medic as he gave a glare as if saying, 'Don't touch him.'

For real, the blonde boy didn't know why he did that in the first place. He took the bottle of Calamondin juice from the medic's hand and carefully poured it on the swollen area of Roy's leg. "I'm sorry. I'm going to do it since it's my fault." The medic merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly as the assistant gave a heavy sigh as she walked off and went back to the things she was doing.

When Ed was done pouring the orange-colored liquid on Roy's leg, he gave a little sniff. He wondered why even to himself. _"I'm sorry."_

"Don't be." Came a reply from the man who had just saved him a few moments ago.

"B-but I…" Roy merely replied with a smile and giving a pat on his head. The short blonde reacted by slapping it off followed by an arrogant gruff.

"Now, that's the midget I know."

"…Say…"

"Hm?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!" Ed couldn't help it. Calling him small was indeed, an annoyance to his ears and gave a pinch to the already swollen area that he just poured the juice on. The onyx eyed man gave another roar of pain as Riza came running by.

"Colonel! Are you okay?" Her caring voice came as Ed saw her with a shocked look on her face. "I'm fine, Riza." Ed flinched. Then that painful feeling shot through the back of his chest once again. He merely walked back into the ferry since the assistant started to ring the bell, giving a signal that it was time to go back home.

* * *

"_Well, at least, Edward is ok." _A great sting of pain rushed through his body as he felt the Calamondin juice get poured on the stung area. He looked up to the blonde and he can perfectly see that the short boy was guilty. Well, he himself was guilty as well. 

Roy knew that there was indeed something wrong with the blonde. So he tried out something. He was about to land his hand on top of the short one's head but it was instead, slapped off with a gruff.

"Now, that's the midget I know."

"…Say…"

"Hm?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!"

Then a painful pinch that made Roy roar called the attention of Riza who was busy talking to the medics about what a jellyfish sting can do.

"Colonel! Are you okay?" She called back, while running back and panting heavily with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine, Riza." Roy merely waved it off to make her not worry. But when his eyes landed on the blonde, he noticed that he sort of, flinched when Roy said her Riza's name. He watched the short blonde's back disappearing into the ferry while the Lieutenant was helping him stand up whereas the pain lingers in his swollen leg.

* * *

**HnoC: **Not much of fluff, but just more of jealousy. I'm so sorry that it ended up like this along with a really long delay between Chapter 4 and Chapter 5! I am so sorry! I just hope that you guys are still supporting me! I really appreciate that. So please, don't hate me! I'll make Chapter 6 extra special! 

**Note:** Some events here (except the fluff ones!) happened to me, so yes, I was once stung by a jellyfish and fuck, it hurt!

**Yay! More Japanese lessons! Just feel free to add my on your YM or MSN. **

**As you all know, Colonel means 'Taisa'. But when I read the kanji, it literally means 'big help'. So 'Tai' means 'Big' and 'Sa' means 'Help'. I hope that helps! **


End file.
